See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by AutobotV
Summary: Optimus Prime and the Autobots fall into a trap made by the Decepticons, only that the whole thing has effected them all. Now some of the Autobots and Decepticons can't even hear, see or speak. But the leader of Optimus Prime has got it bad, very bad...
1. From A Good Morning

_I love the Transformers! I loved the original 1980's cartoon! I thought of this story and I wish that it were one of those legendary cartoons! So Autobot-fans, transform and read on!_

**From A Good Morning…**

It was quiet at Autobot HQ. The Decepticons haven't made any attacks in a while meaning that the heroic Autobots had nothing to do. It gave them time to relax and enjoy the beauty of the planet Earth. It wasn't the wondrous, tall, metallic towers of Cybertron but Earth was unique in its own special way. The Organic planet made the Autobots feel at peace, unlike the Decepticons who only saw it as an energy fountain. When the Decepticons were quiet like today, the Autobots relaxed for a while, most of them were still trying to master American Football with the Dinobots. Hound, the illusionist genius, wasn't particularly happy when he got picked to guard Grimlock.

'C'mon guys, pick someone else for a change!' he cried.

'Me, Grimlock, will crush puny Autobot for funny shaped ball again!' shouted the strong robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex.

As Hound grimaced his comrades laughed. As they did they were unaware that they were being monitored by their leader, Optimus Prime, from Teletraan-1. Optimus himself chuckled at Hound's misfortune; it did his spark good when his troops were enjoying themselves. Of course Optimus was unaware that Jazz was watching him with Prowl.

'It's a shame don't cha think Prowl?' said the smooth-talking Autobot.

'Hmmm? What?'

'While we're all out enjoying ourselves, ol' Optimus is standing here waiting for those Decepticons to make a move! He never gets the chance to relax man!'

Prowl took what Jazz had said into consideration. It was true; Optimus Prime never, ever relaxed once! Well it was his responsibility as leader to prepare for anything but Prowl thought that even a leader must have a break once in a while. They looked back at him, still standing at the control panel. He looked like he was just watching his Autobots through Teletraan-1 but even Prowl could tell he was just waiting for those little words…

'ALERT! ALERT!'

Optimus Prime suddenly switched the panel to the world map of the planet.

'What his it Teletraan-1?' he asked calmly.

Prowl sighed and Jazz just snickered.

'_Talk about bad timing!'_ thought Jazz.

'DECEPTICONS ATTACKING POWER GRID IN LAS VEGAS. REASON WHY IS UNKNOWN.'

Optimus began to think. He was a quick thinker and being a machine could think 100 times faster then that of a human with a high IQ. Why would Megatron attack a power grid in this Las Vegas? He would get more power from a power plant. Then again Las Vegas was a big city, using 10,000 volts of electricity to entertain its visitors. Still it didn't sound like Megatron, but Megatron wrecked havoc where-ever he went. Never the less, human lives were at risk and Optimus Prime and his Autobots considered it their duty to protect the people of this planet. Optimus turned and was a little surprised to see Jazz and Prowl standing there.

'Jazz, tell the other Autobots to prepare for battle!'

'I'm on it Prime!' replied Jazz, dashing off faster than he usually did in his vehicle mode. As Optimus and Prowl made their way to the exit, Optimus got a feeling that this was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Megatron looked down on the large city of lights. 

'_How disgusting.'_ He thought.

The fact that these human insects scurried around wasting their time and resources on these measly contraptions and primitive lights made Megatron hate them even more. In the beginning, Megatron had always believed that he was a superior being. The Transformers were eternal machines with advanced science that made other worthless species look like cells just beginning to evolve. Time to the transformers was never ending; they lived as long as the space and time and human lives were mere seconds. Pointless was all that Megatron considered them to be. If he had the choice he would destroy this worthless world, but that would waste the limitless energy it had. After they sucked the planet dry it would be a floating lifeless rock in space. This of course would have happened long ago if it weren't for Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Megatron had planned to wipe out the Transformers who didn't want to follow him long ago but when Optimus Prime became leader and formed the Autobots against the Decepticons, the war that lasted eons began. Soon the only thing that Megatron wanted was to see Optimus Prime turned to scrap, too many times had the Autobots foiled his plans. This time was going to be different though. Megatron spun round, to face one of his loyal soldiers, Soundwave.

'Soundwave! Is everything ready?'

The cold and calculating officer displayed a blueprint on the panel in his chest.

'IF ALL GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN, OPTIMUS PRIME WILL BE ANNILATED.'

'Excellent!' exclaimed the Decepticon leader.

Suddenly a red jet zoomed over head. As it got closer to the ground it transformed into one of Megatron's least favourite soldiers, Starscream. Since the beginning Starscream had always made it clear that he should be leading the Decepticons and was always saying how Megatron's plans were pointless and stupid. He would be space dust by now but, even though Megatron didn't want to admit it, he was a skilled fighter.

'Megatron! This plan is pointless!' he screeched,

'Surly the Autobots would figure out what you're scheming!'

'When I want your opinion Starscream, I shall ask for it! Now is everything ready on your side?'

Starscream sighed,

'Everything is ready. I doubt it will work but we're all ready.'

Megatron smirked. This plan was full proof. Soon Optimus Prime will be a faint memory in their memory banks.

* * *

It was sunset as the Autobots drove past the city of Las Vegas. Spike Witwicky was sitting within BumbleBee and all he did was stare out the window. He was a little young to gamble but the lights of Las Vegas fascinated him, as it did with the Autobots. 

'Wow! That's brighter than a solar flare!' said an excited Wheeljack.

'Not as bright as the cities back home!' argued Mirage.

Spike wheeled round to the communicator at Mirage's comment.

'You mean there are cities on Cybertron brighter than this!'

'Of course.' Said BumbleBee,

'Well there used to be, before the war. Iacon is one of the largest brightest cities left!'

As the Autobots continued their discussion with Spike, Optimus Prime thought back to the time before the war. When he went by the name Orion Pax and was a simple warehouse worker. He used to walk from city to city admiring their beauty. Las Vegas was a mere light bulb compared to the cities on Cybertron. Then the war broke out and he became Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots, thanks to Alpha Trion. After that the bright cities were only lit by the flames of war. It hurt the Autobot leader very much and hoped that one day Cybertron would be like it was in the golden days.

'Yo, Optimus!'

Optimus Prime was interrupted from his trip to memory lane by Jazz, zooming up behind him.

'What is it Jazz?' he replied.

'Well we're nearing the power grid but I don't see any Decepti-creeps!'

That was a good point. At the distance they were now, Starscream, Thunder Cracker and Sky Warp would had attacked from the sky by now. Was it a trap?

'Autobots!' ordered the valiant leader,

'Be on the look out! We may be heading straight for a…'

Before Optimus Prime could finish, laser fire rained down in front of him causing him to turn a sharp right. Starscream and Sky Warp were in the dark sky, firing like crazy. The Autobots suddenly started zigzagging to doge the blasts. After the jets passed them, the Autobots transformed into their robotic forms. Ironhide pulled out his blaster and aimed for the red jet that was Starscream.

'Starscream, I'm gonna turn you into so many parts, Ratchet wouldn't be able to put you back together!

'Like I would!' shouted the medical officer also firing at the jets.

As the Autobots held their ground, Megatron stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the battle. Next to him were Thunder Cracker and Soundwave with his small assistant Rumble. Megatron sharply looked at Thunder Cracker.

'Thunder Cracker! As soon as Optimus Prime is near the targeted area unleash the new weapon Soundwave assembled!'

Rumble was sitting on Soundwave's shoulder. He suddenly hopped up and cried out to his leader.

'Hey Megatron! What's so special about this new weapon?'

As he spoke, Thunder Cracker and Soundwave started to set up a large cannon.

'This, my little havoc wrecker, is an Electronic Grenade Pulse Cannon! I've drained a week's worth of what the humans use to power this city within it! It's enough to shut down Optimus Prime for ever!'

'Whoa! That'll send him to the next galaxy for sure!' Rumble replied excitedly.

'Now I must battle Prime before he suspects something. Soundwave, you and Rumble attack the other Autobots! Thunder Cracker, you better NOT miss!'

Thunder Cracker just snickered.

'Like I would miss the chance to destroy Optimus Prime!'

* * *

As Optimus Prime fired his blaster at the Decepticons, he saw out of the corner of his optics a sight he didn't want to see. Megatron glided down off a cliff with Soundwave, a triumphant smirk on his metallic face. 

'So Optimus Prime! You think you can stop my Decepticons? You'll be scrap before that happens!'

Optimus lowered his weapon, preparing to take Megatron on.

'Megatron, YOU will be on the junk heap when I'm done with you!'

As the leaders of both fractions fought, Starscream left the battle and zoomed over to Thunder Cracker and the new weapon. Thunder Cracker looked up to see Starscream transform back into his robot mode.

'_Great, this is all I need!'_ thought the blue seeker.

Starscream looked at the weapon from start to finish. He used to be scientist and the Decepticons had built many impressive weapons in the past but this thing didn't impress him.

'So this little contraption is what we're using to destroy Optimus Prime? Hah! What a joke, there's not enough power!'

As he spoke he started boosting the power levels dangerously high. Thunder Cracker almost jumped back in fear.

'Starscream you fool! That's over a decade's supply of this city's energy! You'll blow Prime and us to space dust!'

Starscream ignored him and took control of the now highly dangerous weapon. Through the lens he could see Megatron and Optimus Prime battling each other.

'_With a little luck Megatron will be gone too.'_

Starscream took aim.

* * *

Megaton threw his iron fist into Prime's face, almost destroying his face guard. Optimus clenched his fists together to send a powerful uppercut to the evil mechanical monster. Megatron was ready with the next attack when… 

'MEGATRON! LOOK OUT!'

Megatron looked to where the voice had come from. It caught the attention of all Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus Prime also looked to see a sight that made his spark stop for a moment. Starscream was aiming a weapon that had energy readings off it that were almost off the chart. In short that weapon he had could make a huge crater where he was standing. Optimus turned to his troops.

'RETREAT AT ONCE!' he ordered.

Megatron had also barked the same order.

'DECEPTICONS! FALL BACK!'

Starscream had the weapon aimed at Prime. Thankfully the Autobot leader was too busy checking if his troops were safe. Megatron unfortunately had retreated to a safe distance.

'Oh well, at least I'll have one tin-can to worry about.' chuckled the manic robot.

He slowly squeezed the trigger.

BumbleBee was holding Spike in his arms as he ran for cover. The moment he detected those energy readings and heard the order from Prime he grabbed Spike and ran. Spike tried to glance back but the sight made his face turn white. Starscream was aiming that thing right at Optimus Prime, who was aiding Mirage after getting his foot stuck.

'PRIME! LOOK OUT!' he cried.

Too late. Prime turned his head round to see a powerful energy blast heading his way. Picking up Mirage and throwing him as far as he could the blast hit him on the side of his body. Spike heard his cry of pain but was blinded by the light so he couldn't see him. BumbleBee was surprised by the blast and was blown forward, shielding Spike as he fell onto the hard rocky ground. He waited until the explosion had passed. After a minute or so BumbleBee looked up very cautiously. He could make out Jazz thrown against a rock and Prowl lying face down in the dirt. They were still functioning so thank the Allspark. Looking around the other Autobots were picking their selves up as were the Decepticons. BumbleBee stood up, lowering Spike to the ground.

'BumbleBee, where's Optimus?' cried the young human.

BumbleBee looked round in a panic.

'Wait here Spike!' he said as he ran off to the area where he spotted his leader last. The blast had made quite a deep crater and smoke was still rising. BumbleBee realised that the blast had made his Optics go fuzzy. However he was able to make out a sight that made his spark core almost stop pumping energy. Optimus was on the ground not moving. His optics were dim and a gaping hole on the side of his body made the little Autobot fear the worst. As he got closer he prayed to Vector Sigma that Optimus Prime was still functioning. The readings made the Autobot relax with relieve, he was still, but barely functioning.

'Ratchet! Wheeljack! I need help! Optimus is down!' he cried out.

No sooner than he said that almost all of the Autobots came running up. Each of them had the look of shock on their faces.

'Man, Prime took one heck of a hit!' said a concerned Jazz.

'BumbleBee! Contact Skyfire, we need him to get Prime back to base!' ordered Wheeljack, as he checked over and over that his leader was still alive.

* * *

Megatron stood up slowly and looked up at where the weapon was. Flying up there he found the weapon destroyed and the 2 seekers blown against a wall. With rage he grabbed Starscream by the head and pulled him up. 

'YOU FOOL! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED US ALL!'

'But Megatron!' screeched Starscream,

'Optimus Prime is down! We are victorious!'

Megaton looked down the cliff to see if he could spot his foe. All he saw were the Autobots crowding round their fallen leader. Megatron tried to take advantage of this moment until he heard an engine from a powerful jet that defiantly wasn't any of his Decepticons. Looking above he saw the traitorous Sky Fire flying over head.

'Decepticons! Quickly, destroy Optimus Prime and the Autobots!' he cried.

To his anger all his troops were barley trying to obey; in fact they were barely noticing him at all.

'Megatron!' cried Sky Warp,

'I can't see anything!'

Frenzy and Rumble were trying to communicate with their team leader, Soundwave who was just falling all over the place.

'Megatron, Soundwave ain't listening to us!'

'MEGATRON. MY AUDIO RECEPTORS HAVE MALFUNTONED. I NO LONGER CAN COMMUNICATE WITH ANYONE.'

Soundwave continued repeating himself while all the other Decepticons began to complain that some of them couldn't see, hear, or even speak. Thunder Cracker was trying to say something but all that came out was static. Megatron frowned; his troops couldn't fight like this, but if they left the Autobots, they would just fix Optimus and this whole plan would have gone to waste. As he thought about this the Decepticon leader just realised that the noise of his moaning Decepticons was growing fainter and fainter. Was he going deaf?

'Decepticons fall back to base!' he ordered.

Some of the Decepticons obeyed but some were still standing around in confusion. Others started bashing into each other.

'Follow me you fools!' he cried out in anger.

As Sky Fire landed near the Autobots, Ironhide and Prowl carried their leader over to the giangantic jet.

'What has happened?' asked the concerned flyer.

'Optimus got hit by some electronic blast!' answered Wheeljack,

'He's still functioning but he must be brought back to base on the…'

Before he finished Ironhide suddenly dropped Optimus. Prowl looked at him with anger.

'Ironhide! What do you think you're doing?'

'My optics!' cried the old soldier,

'I can't see! I can't see anything!'

Wheeljack rushed over.

'Ironhide what hap…pen…ed…to…you…'

Wheeljack's voice started to fade until he no longer spoke. He looked round with a confused look. Spike looked round noticing that all the Autobots were starting to act funny.

'I can't hear anything! What's happening to me?' cried a confused Mirage.

'How did it get so dark!' demanded BumbleBee, almost standing on Spike. Spike hopped out the way in a panic. Ratchet looked round and cried out to Sky Fire.

'Sky Fire! Did you bring anyone else! I can barely see anything!'

Luckily Perceptor and Blaster appeared from Sky Fire's loading hatch.

'This station's gone haywire! People losing their hipping senses from their hopping beats!' exclaimed Blaster.

'Now, Blaster just get them all on board!' said Perceptor calmly,

''I must aid Prowl with our leader.'

As the Autobots climbed onto Sky Fire, Spike ran along Perceptor who was helping Prowl carry Optimus.

'Do you know what's wrong with everyone?' he asked in a very worried tone.

'Until we return to base I have no idea.' was all that the scientist said.

_Oh No!! Optimus Prime is in bad shape and all the Autobots and Decepticons are losing their senses! Literally! What will happen next time? Will Optimus Prime get back on his feet? Will the Autobots figure out what's wrong? As Blaster would say, "Don't touch that dial!"_


	2. To A Bad Afternoon

_Optimus Prime is down and the Autobots have lost most of their basic senses! They're not the only ones; the Decepticons are trying to figure out what happened before they go all out crazy. More importantly how will Optimus Prime recover when medical officer Ratchet is blind and the science whizz Wheeljack can't even speak? So read on you flesh creatures!!!_

…**To a Bad Afternoon**

Sparkplug Witwicky stood outside of Autobot HQ with Chip Chaser. He got the distress signal from Sky Fire about the Autobots losing their sight, voices or hearing. Also that Optimus Prime was badly injured during the battle. Sparkplug was a bit concerned when he heard that the weapon that caused the whole thing also affected Ratchet and Wheeljack. If they couldn't fix Prime, who would? Perceptor was good with machines but he rarely ever fixed an Autobot all by himself. Sparkplug had tinkered with Prime in the past but not when he was serveley wounded. Plus he had all the other Autobots to worry about!

'They're here!' cried Chip, pointing to the sky.

Sparkplug looked up to see Sky Fire landing near where they were standing. The first one out was Spike. Even though Sparkplug wasn't worried about his son being in danger, he was relieved to see him. Next were Perceptor and Blaster carrying what look like Optimus Prime. Sparkplug's face went white, he had seen the Autobot leader in bad shape before but he looked like he was ready to be chucked on the junk pile. Chip wheeled over to Spike, looking at Optimus Prime with great concern.

'Spike! What happened?' He asked.

Before Spike could answer, he suddenly had to jump out the way when a tumbling BumbleBee fell out the giant jet. Chip would have laughed but BumbleBee was suddenly crying for help.

'Hey guys! Where did I fall? Am I in a ravine or something?'

Before either Chip or Spike could help, Jazz came out but was pushed over by Sunstreaker. Chip found it strange that Jazz didn't cry out as he fell to the ground. He looked round until he saw Mirage walk out.

'Mirage, could you lend a hand?'

To Chip's surprise the friendly Autobot ignored him and continued walking until he saw Jazz trying to stand himself up.

'How did ya get down there Jazz?' he asked.

'I don't know but he should warn someone when he's standing around! I think I just scratched my new paint-job!' replied the ever glamourous Sunstreaker.

Mirage looked at him confused.

'What did you say?' he shouted.

'I said he should watch himself!'

'WHAT?'

As Chip looked at the bickering Autobots he saw that Jazz was trying to say something but nothing came out. He looked back at Spike who gave him the same look, a look of worry and concern. When all the Autobots finally got off, Sky Fire transformed back into his gigantic robot mode.

'Now everyone,' he said trying to usher the confused Autobots back into the base,

'Let's get inside so we can figure this out!'

Like a shepherd herding his sheep he led them all into the base.

* * *

Sparkplug had never worked so hard since working with the Autobots. Ratchet was able to talk and hear but he couldn't even see. He just gave a basic order, all of the blind Autobots were to stand to the right, the deaf Autobots had to stand in the middle and the ones who couldn't talk had to go over to the left. The Autobots who couldn't talk were able to understand but the other groups found it slightly harder. Ratchet waited in silence until it was all done.

'Are you finished Sparkplug?' he asked.

'It took a while but they're in their groups.' said the weary human.

'Jazz, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Hound and Prowl can't talk. BumbleBee, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Hoist and yourself can't see. And finally Mirage, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Beachcomber and Red Alert can't hear anything.'

Ratchet began to think. Each Autobot had unique circuitry and if a group of Autobots had been affected with something like an EMP, it would affect them in different ways. That electronic blast must have fried certain circuits in each of the Autobots present at the battle. However the blast had made some of the Autobots blind while others were deaf or mute. Also there was a greater concern on the medical officer's shoulders. Optimus Prime had been hit bad and now he couldn't help his leader, plus Wheeljack can't speak so he couldn't communicate with anyone. Preceptor was the only one who could fix Prime, but he rarely ever fixed any of the Autobots. Ratchet tried to think of something, anything, to help his fellow soldiers.

'Ratchet?' came a voice.

Ratchet recognized it as Chip's.

'What is it Chip?'

'Wheeljack can still try and fix Optimus but both him and Perceptor need your help. So I propose that I can try to link up you Optic circuitry to Teletraan-1's security cameras. Maybe than you can help Optimus and the other Autobots!'

Ratchet thought it was a pretty good idea. Plus he could see how the other Autobots were doing and try to figure out what circuitry in them got fried.

'Go ahead Chip, but be careful.'

As Sparkplug assisted Chip with the plan, Spike was sitting next to a blind Bumblebee in Perceptors lab. Perceptor and a very quiet Wheeljack were tending to the still form of Optimus Prime. Spike fiddled with his thumbs, very worried. Most of the Autobots were now helpless the way they were now. If the Decepticons found out they would tear the base apart.

'Spike? Is Optimus OK?' asked Bumblebee.

Spike remembered that his big yellow friend couldn't see anything right now.

'He's still fighting Bumblebee! Prime won't quit on us this easy.'

Bumblebee smiled with relieve, as long as Prime was still functioning that made the little Autobot feel fine. Perceptor was having a bit of trouble. It had been nearly over a millennia since he fixed a badly injured Autobot and even back then he had trouble. Plus it wasn't easy with Wheeljack not talking, the only thing he could do was point here and there and made some gestures towards some of the tools he needed. However Perceptor wasn't going to throw the towel in, Optimus Prime needed him.

'Wheeljack, does this look like it needs replacing? It is slightly damaged but you're the expert.'

Wheeljack nodded. As Perceptor pulled the contraption slowly out of his leaders body a voice suddenly made the scientist jump.

'Perceptor! Don't remove that!'

Perceptor, Wheeljack and Spike looked round the room in confusion. Bumblebee just sat up slightly.

'Is that Ratchet?' he asked.

'Ratchet? Where are you?' asked Perceptor.

'I'm currently using Teletraan-1's security cameras to overlook the base. This way and can assist you in fixing the Autobots!'

Spike looked up to see one of the cameras zooming in on Perceptors operating table. Perceptor seemed a little happier now.

'Thank the Allspark! Now you can assist me fix our leader!' he said with joy.

Wheeljack gave a thumb up to the camera. Spike just sighed with relieve. This was a good sign…he hoped.

* * *

Megatron felt like destroying something, even himself. He was surrounded by confusion and mayhem. Half of his Decepticons were screaming for help while others were just bashing into walls. The Decepticon leader was trying to communicate with his loyal guardian of Cybertron, Shockwave. The only loyal Decepticon Megatron thought he had. The only problem was that he couldn't hear a thing and neither could Soundwave. Starscream could hear but he was blind and Megatron wouldn't trust him with this task after what had happened that evening. He was currently using Sky Warp to send the message to his comrade back home.

'Just tell him to contact me immediately!' he ordered.

'I'm trying Megatron but it's hard to see when only one of my Optics are working!'

As the half blind Decepticon worked away Starscream tried to get a good idea what his leader was up to, hoping that he could use it to his advantage.

Back on Cybertron Shockwave was busy seeing to the generators surrounding the Decepticon base on the Transformers home world. The last load of energy was already low and he was waiting for Megatron to send a new load. It was also annoying that some Autobots still hiding among the ruined cities were stealing the rare energy cubes. Megatron had entrusted him to safeguard the planet for the Decepticon cause but it was frustrating when there was hardly any energy left and that some Autobots were still causing trouble. As he re-checked the energy levels, the alarm went off that someone was trying to contact him from Earth. He marched over to the controls and opened the communication channel. He was expecting to only see Megatron on the screen, what he saw made the powerful Decepticon re-check his own logic circuits. Megatron was surrounded by all the other the Decepticons, who were panicking and falling over each other! The only calm ones were Megatron himself, Soundwave and Sky Warp who was manning the controls.

'Mighty Megatron, what has happened?' he asked.

Megatron didn't answer straight away. Sky Warp began to re-type what he had just said on the screen, confusing Shockwave. As soon as Megatron read the message he replied,

'Shockwave, due to an incident my Audio Receptors have malfunctioned so I no longer hear! It has also happened to the rest of the Decepticons but each of them have a different symptom. It is utter chaos here and I need someone who can fix it! Since you're not affected I need you to assist us!'

Shockwave listened calmly to his leaders command. He had to help his leader but he could not leave Cybertron. He needed to examine one of the Decepticons, meaning that they would have to return to the metal metropolis of a planet.

'Megatron, I advise you send one of the affected Decepticons here through the space bridge. If I find the problem I be able to fix all of you.'

Sky Warp re-type the message. Megatron frowned; it was true that Shockwave was ordered not to leave Cybertron for any reason. As long as he was there, the planet belonged to the Decepticons. He had to send some of his troops back to the metal planet, but who? It would be best to send at least three Decepticons, ones who were blind, deaf and mute. That way Shockwave could find the problem quicker. As he thought of this plan Starscream came up behind him.

'Mighty Megatron, since it was my fault I believe that I should return to Cybertron. Shockwave can take me apart if he wishes.'

'You know he can't hear you, you idiot!' said Sky Warp angrily.

'Well type it out for him you dolt!' ordered Starscream.

Sky Warp didn't partially like Starscream but a chance to get rid of him for a while was as good as nothing. He typed out exactly what the red seeker had said. Megatron glared at Starscream. He wasn't an idiot, Starscream was up to something and that meant trouble. Still he wanted that stupid tin-head out of the way.

'Very well. Starscream, Soundwave and Thundercracker will return to Cybertron! Shockwave will examine you and find out what has happened to us.'

Sky Warp was surprised at his leaders command. He must have considered that Starscream must be up to something. But orders were orders, and he obeyed. Soundwave was guided by his team to the base exit along with the other two seekers. Megatron must have seen the concern in Sky Warp's face, right after the three Decepticons left the base he turned back to Sky Warp.

'Sky Warp, tell Shockwave to keep an eye on Starscream. If he try's anything he has my permission to pull him apart for good!'

Sky Warp raised his hand to acknowledge his leaders command and sent the message back to Cybertron. Shockwave wasn't surprised by the last order. Starscream was a waste of parts and it would be a privilege to turn him into spare parts. He left the communication controls and went to prepare the space bridge.

* * *

Following Ratchets orders, Perceptor and Wheeljack were able to slowly repair Optimus Prime. It had taken all night right up to late in the morning. Spike had tried to stay awake but had fallen asleep. BumbleBee hadn't noticed for he was still blind. All he could do was listen to Ratchets orders through Teletraan-1's security cameras.

'All right, just put that wire over that circuit and connect it with the red one…and that's it!'

Spike was suddenly awake and Bumblebee braced up.

'Is he alright now?' asked Bumblebee, anxious to hear his leaders conditions.

Perceptor placed the panel back over Optimus Prime's exposed circuitry and turned to face the young Autobot.

'He'll be fine Bumblebee, he just needs a good jolt of energy and he'll be up in no time!'

Spike jumped with joy and Bumblebee tried to do the same but ended up falling over. Spike chuckled as Bumblebee tried to pull himself up.

'So you think that's funny! Wait till I get my Optics back online!'

Wheeljack placed Optimus in the Energy Bath, relieved that his leader would be awake soon. Now he had the other Autobots to worry about.

'Sparkplug and Chip have been working on them, but we need to be sure.' informed Perceptor.

'We'll stay here and wait till Prime wakes up!' said Spike.

Perceptor acknowledged this and left with Wheeljack. Bumblebee followed the sound of Spike's voice to the Energy Bath where Optimus Prime was laying.

'I hope he's OK.' said Bumblebee.

Spike said nothing but just sat there with his big yellow friend.

* * *

'On the brighter side, some of them are better.' sighed Perceptor.

Preceptor had returned to Ratchet's Medical room to find that some of the Autobots were, slightly, repaired. Jazz could talk but it was hard to make out what he was saying.

'M…an…I…g…lad…we…O…K!' was all that he said.

'What did he say?' asked Mirage, who now can hear but not very well.

'I think he said "Man I'm glad we're OK!" or something.' said, a now, half blind Ironhide. Most of the Autobots had regained some of senses but not completely. Chip was trying to stay awake as he tended to Ratchet's Optics.

'Can you see anything yet?' he asked.

'I can make out the outline of the base but it's too dark.' replied Ratchet.

Chip adjusted the brightness.

'How about now?'

'A bit better.'

Ratchet could just see some of the Autobots, but it was like wearing a very dark pair of shades. It was better than nothing, plus Teletraan-1 needed its cameras back so it could look out for Decepticons. He waited till Chip had finished sealing him up before standing.

'How's Optimus?' he asked Perceptor.

'Fine!' said the scientist,

'He should be waking up anytime now!'

* * *

Optimus Prime had no idea how long he had been out. He came round to find he was surrounded by darkness. What had happened? Where the Autobots safe? The last thing he remembered was getting hit by that electronic blast and then his own Optics shutting down before he lost conscious. Optimus laid there for a moment trying to pull himself together. He presumed he was back at Autobot base in Ratchet's Medical room.

'_I better get up before I worry Bumblebee.'_ He thought.

Optimus tried to switch on his Optics…nothing. At first Optimus was confused, his Optics were working fine this morning. He tried again…still nothing. Did Ratchet remove them because they were damaged? Or was his circuitry playing tricks on him? He sat up and banged his head on something. Where was he?

'Ratchet?' he tried to call out.

To Optimus Prime's shock his vocal processors didn't activate. He tried again and again till he realised he said something…but he didn't hear it. Come to think of it, it was really quiet…too quiet. Optimus moved to the side and to his surprise fell. He now believed that he was lying face down on the floor. He picked himself up.

'_Perfect!'_ he thought,

'_I can't see, can't talk, I can't even hear!'_

Putting his arms out in front of him he moved forward. After a moment of this he tripped over something. He fell again. Optimus, for once, felt really stupid. Maybe he should had stayed where he was earlier. He then realised the thing, whatever it was, he tripped over was moving. He then felt something grab his arm. Optimus reacted by reaching with his other arm to whatever it was that was holding him. Feeling around, he felt a flat head that was producing to small horns.

'_BumbleBee?'_ he thought.

Then a very nasty thought suddenly appeared in his mind. What if had stood on Sparkplug, Spike or Chip? What if he seriously accidently damaged one of his friends? Optimus stood dead in his tracks. He tried to call out to his smaller friend.

'Bumblebee! I can't hear or see, plus I think my Audio Processors are damaged. Where am I? Are the others safe?'

Nothing. He heard nothing and he wasn't even sure if Bumblebee had understood him. For once, in his entire 9 million years as a soldier and leader, Optimus Prime was suddenly very afraid.

* * *

Bumblebee!' cried Spike.

Bumblebee, who was still blind, turned to where Spike's voice was coming from.

'What is it Spike?' he asked.

'It's Optimus! He's up!'

Bumblebee felt even more relieved. He stood up and allowed Spike to guide him over to where Optimus was. Spike was thrilled as the Autobot leader was sitting up.

'Hey Optimus! You had us worried!' he called out.

Optimus didn't respond. He just sat there very still. Spike tried again.

'Optimus? Are you OK?'

Suddenly, Optimus made a high pitched screech,

'RAaaATT…CCCHHHH…eeEEETTTTTTTT!!'

Spike covered his ears and Bumblebee jumped back in shock and surprise.

'Prime? What's wrong?' cried the little Autobot.

Spike watched in horror as Optimus moved off the Energy Bath and fell face first on the floor. Something was terribly wrong. He ran over as the giant robot picked himself up. Spike had to jump out the way as Optimus suddenly started moving, almost crushing him. Looking over he saw that Prime was on a collision course with Bumblebee.

'Bumblebee, look out!' he cried.

'Huh? What?'

Too late, Prime tripped over the small Autobot and Bumblebee himself was almost crushed by his leader. Bumblebee scrambled to stand up as Optimus did. He reached out and felt Optimus Prime's arm and held onto it.

'Prime! What's wrong?' he cried again.

He then felt his leader's hand feel around his face. A thought hit Bumblebee like lighting! Was Optimus blind too? Suddenly the Autobot leader made another high pitched screech.

'BUUUuuMMBBLEEBEEEEee IIIIIII CAAaannNN'tt eeeEEEAAAarrRR oRR SEEEEEee I…I…I THHHHiiiIINK MMMYY AUDDDDddiiiIIIOOOUUuu PPPPRRrroccCCEEESSOOOorrs aAAAArrre DAAAAaaamaaAAAGGEED wwwWWWHEEERE AAAM I…I...I ARRrree TTTthheEEEE otHEEEEeeeERSSS SSSSAAAAFEEE?'

The screeching made Bumblebee's audio receptors ache. But what really got him was Optimus Prime wasn't only blind, he couldn't talk or hear anything. Spike was relieved that Optimus had stopped moving but the thought of the great leader being completely blind, deaf and mute shook him to the core. Suddenly Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor entered the room. Ratchet, who appeared to have his sight back, looked in shock as his leader was standing very still in the middle of the room with Bumblebee holding him.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Ratchet!' cried Spike,

'Something's wrong with Optimus!'

Perceptor walked over to the still robot.

'Optimus sir?'

He didn't respond. Perceptor waved his hand over Prime's Optics. He didn't respond. Perceptor shook his leader gently. After a minute another screech came out.

'WWHHeeeeEEELLJAAAACCCK? RAAAAaaaaaAAATTTTttCHeeet?'

'What's wrong with him?' asked Ratchet, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Perceptor spun round, a very serious look on his face.

'I'm afraid that Optimus Prime can no longer hear, speak or talk. He's completely handicapped!'

_OH NO! OH NO! The unthinkable has happened!! Optimus Prime is handicapped and his troops are in shambles! Can Perceptor and the half blind Ratchet fix him? Plus what is Starscream up to? Will he use the Autobot leader's condition to his advantage? If you value your spark then don't you dare miss the next chapter! -_


	3. A Good Sign

_The worst has happened! After an Electronic blast, the Autobots and Decepticons have lost some of their most basic senses, plus Optimus Prime was badly wounded! Some of them can't see, hear or talk. Perceptor and a muted Wheeljack have managed to fix their leader but he can no longer see, hear or talk! While the Autobots are without a leader Starscream is up to something, this doesn't look good for Optimus Prime! So let's roll on out with chapter three!!_

**A Good Sign...**

'HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!'

Shockwave had a good mind to scrap Starscream right here and now. The moment he got out the spacebridge he demanded to fixed first. It sounded like the greedy seeker but just to be safe, he was intending to report back to Megatron, Starscream seemed to be in a rush.

'Starscream if you just be patience for once the Medic Drones can locate the problem!'

Starscream sat still as he felt the tiny hands of the Medic Drones play around with his circuits. Shockwave must had notice he was in a rush but, thankfully, he didn't know why. That's because the moment Starscream returned to Deception HQ and saw the chaos a thought appeared in his mainframe. It wasn't just the Decepticons who had been hit; the Autobots were also in the range of the blast. What if they were also infected with this glitch? There was also another factor to consider. Sky Warp was only half blind and that must had been because he was further away from the blast. Optimus Prime was literally in the centre of the blast, surely his conditions should be far worse than any of the Autobots. He had to be sure; he had to sneak over to the Autobots HQ and find out. Starscream's planning was interrupted by Shockwave.

'Alright Starscream, try and switch on your Optics.'

Starscream activated them and he could see that he was in Shockwave's control room on Cybertron.

'Finally, I can see! What was the problem Shockwave?'

Shockwave held up a burnt out circuit.

'This was your old Optic Sensor Circuit Unit. That blast must had fried it causing you to go blind. It seems the blast has only effected the sensory circuits but it depends how near you were the blast.'

'_So I was right!'_ thought Starscream,

'_Optimus Prime must be in a far worse condition!'_

Starscream got up and made his way to the spacebridge.

'Where are you going? You must wait till I repaired the others! I don't have enough energy for two trips!' cried Shockwave, angered that the red seeker was just ignoring him.

'I have far more pressing matters! If did your job properly and wiped out the remaining Autobots here then you wouldn't need so much energy!'

And with that, Starscream entered the bridge and disappeared back to the organic, blue planet Earth. Shockwave clenched his fist and, in anger, destroyed one of the Medic Drones.

* * *

The disadvantage that the Autobots had was that they didn't have about twenty or thirty Medic Drones. They only had a Ratchet, who was slightly blind. Wheeljack, who couldn't communicate and Perceptor, who never fixed an Autobot by himself in over a millennia! Thankfully they also had Chip Chaser the whiz kid and Sparkplug the old mechanic. In time most of the Autobots who got hit by the electronic blast were almost fixed and it gave them something to cheer about. However they weren't so happy when they heard the news about Optimus Prime.

'What do ya mean he can't hear, see or talk?' demanded Ironhide.

'Exactly what I said Ironhide,' calmly replied Perceptor,

'He is completely handicapped. He is well and is still functioning but he's a danger to himself and us!'

There was a silence. Some of the deaf Autobots had to be told about three times before they went into shock. The mighty and great leader of the Autobots was now…they didn't want to even think about it.

'Can…t…you…fi…x…him?' asked Jazz, still trying to get his vocal processors to work.

'The problem is that when you all got hit by the blast, some of you fried your Optic Sensor Circuit Unit's and others fried their Audio Receptor Circuit Unit's. Optimus has all three of his senorsorey circuits fried meaning that it will take longer to fix him.'

There was another silence.

'How long?' asked Ironhide.

'Perceptor sighed, he knew this was going to be brought up.

'Well until Ratchet can get his Optics back online and Wheeljack can talk again we're looking at…a week.'

'A WEEK!' cried all the Autobots, with the exception of the deaf ones. Perceptor tried to clam them all down until Blaster took the stage.

'I know y'all are worried about Prime is out but we now got a plan!' shouted Blaster.

'Fixing Ratchet and Wheeljack is now our top priority! Then they can fix Optimus!'

There was another silence but this was followed by cheering. Chip finished his coffee and picked up his tool kit.

'Well I better get to work.'

* * *

Bumblebee's Optics were slightly dim but he could see that he was still holding the arm of his leader. Optimus Prime was sitting on Ratchet's operating table, very still. Deep down the Autobot leader was slightly afraid, afraid that he might hurt someone without realising it. After sitting deep in thought, Optimus shook himself up.

_'What am I thinking? Here I am sulking and my troops are without a leader! I must comunnicate with them some how.'_

He began to think again, and then an idea popped into his head. Bumblebee was suddenly surprised when he felt his leader suddenly tapping him. Spike was in the room as well and noticed the Autobot leaders actions.

'What's he doing?' he asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was trying to figure it out until he got an idea.

'Hang on Spike! I think I know what it is!'

Spike watched as Bumblebee tapped him back. He was tapping him in an unusual pattern. When he finished Optimus tapped him back. Spike watched confused until he finally understood. Morse Code! Optimus was communicating with Morse Code!

'Bumblebee! What's he saying?' he cried.

Bumblebee looked back with a grin.

'He says he's fine but wants to know if the others are OK!'

Spike was relieved.

'_Good ol'Optimus!'_ he thought.

* * *

'Finally! I…I…I can talk. I…I…I think.'

Wheeljack had been repaired by Chip and Perceptor.

'Thank Primus! Now we just need to fix Ratchet's…'

Before he could finish the door was suddenly opened. The Autobots looked up to see Bumblebee guiding Optimus Prime, followed by Spike, into the room.

'Bumblebee! You can't just drag Optimus around like that!' said an angered Ratchet.

'Wait a minute Ratchet! Watch this!'

Bumblebee began to tap Optimus on the arm. It confused the Autobots for a moment until they saw Optimus tap back.

'Ohhh…I…get…it!' said Jazz.

'Ha! Nice move there Bumblebee!'

'What's he saying anyhow?'

'Is he OK? Does he need anything?'

Bumblebee raised his hand.

'One at time guys!' he cried.

Spike smiled as the cocerned Autobts were crowding round their leader. Optimus was always worried when his troops were injured and now it was the other way round!Ratchet, Perceptor and Wheeljack were relived slightly but Optimus was still blind, deaf and mute. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Optimus felt that he was being dragged around until he got the message to sit down.

'Where am I.' He asked, by tapping the arm of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee tapped back.

'You're outside. Ratchet and Wheeljack are working on your Sensory Circuit! Perceptor, Chip and Sparkplug are working on the others. Me and Spike figured you could use the fresh air.'

Optimus wanted to chuckled at this. Transformers don't need fresh air, but it was nice to be surrounded by the Earth's beauty. He thanked Bumblebee and tried to relax.

Spike and Bumblbee sat down near the red and blue robot. Bumblebee was glad that he could just see Optimus Prime trying to relax. He remained alert even while he was completly helpless. He remembered a conversation he had with Jazz just before the whole thing. Jazz was always going on about that he thought Prime needed a vacation.

_'It would be nice, eh Bumblebee?_

_'Well we usally take a little breaks...Optimus should have at least one. I never atcully seen him take one!'_

_'And I've been near him for 9 million years, trust me he needs one!'_

Suddenly they heard Ratchet's voice through Teletraan-1's security cameras.

'Spike? Bumblebee? Could come to my room? My Optics have blown again!'

As Bumblebee stood up Spike looked over at Optimus.

'Do you think we should leave him out here?' asked a concerned Spike.

'Yeah, no worries. Besides Teletraan-1...I mean Ratchet is keeping an eye on him.'

'But he can't see or hear! And if he's in trouble he can't call out to us!'

'Relax, I don't think any Decepticon will show up!'

He walked up to Prime and tapped him to let him know that they were going inside. Prime gave a thumbs up, almost knocking Bumblebee over. Bumblebee just snickered and turned to go inside. As the two left, they were unaware that watching the Autobot leader was a red seeker. Starscream smiled a cruel smile. He snuck up near enough until he saw the Autobot leader and the two watching him. After hearing what the flesh creature had said, Starscream could hardly contain himself. Optimus Prime was right there, helpless and unprotected. he could take him out right here and there but Starscream had another idea. He looked round and cautionsley walked up to Optimus, who hadn't notice him. Starscream had seen the little Autobot practising Morse Code so he could communicate with him. Starscream began tapping on Prime's arm.

'Optimus Prime, I have something to tell you!'

He jumped slighty when the Autobot leader began to tap back. Even though Optimus Prime was helpless, Starscream was still afraid of him.

'Who is this?' asked Prime, tapping back.

'It is...Ironside!' quickly replied Starscream.

Prime didn't reply straight away. It took Starscream a moment to realise he had spelt Ironhide's name wrong. But what Prime tapped back next made him relax.

'I think you need a bit more practice Ironhide. What is it you need to tell me?'

Starscream grinned.

'Ratchet told me to tell you that he can fix you but not here. A human base not far from here has what he need's to fix you with. I have been ordered to guide you there!'

At first Optimus did nothing again, but then he stood up and allowed Starscream to guide him. As Starscream led the Autobot leader futher away from the safety of his base, the evil Decepticon couldn't help but laugh out loud, knowing that Prime couldn't hear him.

'Now the Decpticons will recognise me as their true leader!'

_Talk about from bad to worse! Optimus can communicate but has no idea that Starscream is using him to for a dirty plan. Can the Autobots get to him in time? How will Starscream use the helpless leader to get his place as the Decepticon leader? Watch out next time!_


	4. And A Very Dirty Plan

_So far things aren't going well. Starscream has led the harmless Optimus Prime off somewhere to use him for an evil plan and the Autobots haven't got a clue! Now the Decepticons are almost repaired and plan to raid a power plant to send to Guardian of Cybertron, Shockwave! What will Starscream do to Optimus Prime? Will the Autobots stop the Decepticons, even though they're only partially repaired? Let's just find out!_

…**And A Very Dirty Plan**

Megatron was thankful that he could now hear again but the report Shockwave sent him made the evil robot want to rip off his Decepticons head units. The moment Soundwave and Thundercracker returned without Starscream, Megatron contacted Shockwave immediately to hear the news.

'What do you mean he just took off?' he demanded.

'What I just said, Mighty Megatron. The moment I finished with him, he took off in a hurry. Now I can barley maintain communication with you for I am now extremely low on Energon!' said the one-optic Decepticon.

Megatron almost crushed the control panel. How dare Starscream did this. Not only did he leave Shockwave with hardly any energy but also he didn't even report back in. That pathetic excuse for a machine was up to something and it made Megatron both uneasy and angry. But first things first, Shockwave and Cybertron needed Energon.

'Constructicons, report!' he ordered.

Scrapper, Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Hook and Scavenger made their way up to their leader. The Constructicons were one of Megatron's trump cards in his battles with the Autobots. The six robots formed together to create Devastator, the largest of the Decepticons. In their individual modes they were a powerful constructing team.

'What is it Mighty Megatron?' asked Scrapper.

'Go to the nearest power plant and bring back as many Energon cubes as you can! Take Soundwave with you and be quick about it!'

The Constructicons took off with Soundwave while Megatron waited for the rest off his troops to be repaired.

* * *

Spike and Bumblebee ran in to Ratchet's Medical room. He was sitting on the floor again with Chip Chase examining him. 

'Sorry Ratchet, guess there are times when my computer skills are never reliable.' said the young teenager.

'Don't let it get to ya Chip.' said Ratchet.

Bumblebee was still slightly blind but could see that Wheeljack had managed to fix some of the Autobots.

'Most of the are…are…are still damaged but they should be…be…be able to function normally for a while.' He said after finishing off with Ironhide.

'Thank Primus, I can see again! Well not perfectly but I can see!' said the old soldier.

Bumblebee walked up to Ratchet, who seemed to have gotten his Optics back on.

'You wanted us Ratchet?' he asked.

'Oh Bumblebee. I just need a hand with this and you the smallest so…'

Ratchet paused for a moment.

'Where's Optimus?'

'He's outside. You were watching him a second ago weren't you?'

Ratchet shook his head.

'No I allowed Teletraan-1 to keep some of it's security operations open. I only used the camera's inside the base.'

Bumblebee frowned and was about to go back outside till Spike stopped him.

'Relax Bumblebee, Teletraan-1 would had told us if Prime is…'

'GONE!' screamed a voice.

Everyone, with the exceptions of the deaf ones, looked up to see a panicked Huffer run in the room.

'I went out to check up on Optimus but he's gone! Gone, like vanished into thin air! We're doomed I tell ya, doomed!' cried Huffer, who always panicked in situations like this.

Spike's face went white.

'But we were just with him!'

Bumblebee ran over to the controls of Teletraan-1.

'Teletraan-1, play back the last moment Optimus disappeared from outside!'

The screen then switched over to a security camera re-play where the form of Optimus Prime sitting outside came into view. The Autobots watched and waited until something else came on the screen that made the Autobots jump with shock.

'STARSCREAM! How did he get here without us knowing?'

Ratchet felt extremely guilty at this point. Whilst using Teletraan-1's system to overlook and fix his friends he must have prevented Teletraan-1 from sounding the alarm. The Autobots watched in horror as the Decepticon gave Optimus a message by tapping him on the arm and then leading him away off screen.

'What'll we do!' cried Huffer.

'This is all my fault,' sighed Bumblebee,

'If only I had stayed with Prime.'

'It's no ones fault kid!' said Ironhide, prepping his blaster.

'We just find that good for nothing Decepticon and…'

'ALERT, ALERT!'

The Autobots turned their attention back to Teletraan-1.

'DECEPTICON'S ATTACKING MOUNTAIN POWER PLANT 12 MILES FROM OUR LOCATION. HUMAN LIVES ARE AT HIGH RISK!'

'_Talk about bad timing.'_ thought the medical officer.

Prime had been taken, unaware, by Starscream and the Decepticons were attacking a power plant. It was bad timing all right. He looked at the Autobots through his near blind optics. They were in shambles and were in no condition to fight. Plus finding Optimus would be hard since he couldn't communicate with them anymore. As he tried to think, Ironhide took charge.

'All right listen up! Blaster will take some of the Autobots who are still funtioning OK to kick those Decepticons out of there while I'll take the rest to find Prime!'

'But Ironhide, you can hardly see!' exclaimed Ratchet.

'I don't need my Optics to turn that piece of metal in scrap jerky!'

Ironhide was clearly angry. Not only did a Decepticon take his leader away, he used his name to carry out the deed. Ironhide may be old but he made out what Starscream was trying to tell the Autobot leader.

'We'll come with you!' said Bumblebee, transforming back in the Volkswagen Beetle with Spike sitting inside.

'It's my fault that we left Prime out like that in the first place!'

The teams were set. Blaster, Huffer, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Hoist and Smokescreen were going to stop the Decepticons at the power plant while Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sky Fire and Cliffjumper were going after Prime. The rest were still waiting for the repairs. As the teams left, Ratchet wished them luck as he and the other two scientists tried to finish with Prime's sensory circuit unit.

* * *

The whole plan had started well but Starscream was getting annoyed. He had led the blind, deaf and mute Autobot leader very far from his base but now Optimus Prime was slowing down. 

'You stupid hunk of metal!' cried the manic machine, knowing that Optimus couldn't hear him.

Optimus Prime then began to tap Starscream on the arm, making the angry seeker groan.

'Ironhide, how far is this human base? We have travelled for almost 10 miles.'

Starscream grimaced. Even though he was blind he still was able to calculate the distance he had travelled. He quickly tapped back,

'It's not too far now, have patience!'

Optimus was getting a bit concerned. The nearest human base was about 5 or 6 miles away from Autobot HQ. That was the only one nearby, the others were 20 or 30 miles away and they had to use Sky Fire to get them there. Ironhide wouldn't drag him around like this. Plus he must have noticed that his energy levels were getting low. Ironhide was always concerned with his safety and always put himself in danger to protect his leader. Maybe Ironhide was just anxious to get him fixed. Starscream was now deep in a woodland area when he heard the sound of jets. He looked up to see Sky Fire between the branches.

'Not now!' he screeched and began to quicken the pace, hoping that the trees would cover him.

'Can you see him yet?' demanded Ironhide.

'No! There's too many trees!' replied Sky Fire.

Sky Fire had detected Prime's energy trail and followed it to a giant forest but he couldn't see a thing through the trees.

'Sorry guys, you're going to have to walk!' informed the jet sadly.

He landed in a clearing and waited till the Autobots were off before transforming. Ironhide looked left and right, hoping to see some sign. Splitting up wasn't such a good idea so they had to rely on Sky Fire's last energy reading on Prime.

'Head in that direction! I would go with you but I'm too big!' Ironhide then began to lead the Autobots through the woods hoping to find their leader safe.

* * *

'Hurry up and move those cube's Long Haul!' ordered Scrapper. 

'Move this, move that! I'm wasting my talents here!' moaned the dump truck.

The Constructicons had managed to deliver two loads of Energon to the Decepticon base. All was going well and no sign of the Autobots.

'Strange. I was expecting to see those stinking Autobot scum by now.' said Scavenger.

'Well something's coming but they don't look like peace-loving ro-ro-robots!' cried Mixmaster. The Constructicons and Soundwave looked up to see Megatron landing with the rest of the Decepticons, fully repaired.

'Excellent Constructicons.' said Megatron.

'Shockwave has now sufficient energy supplies so now we can gather the remaining energy for ourselves!'

'Over my burnt out speakers, bucket-head!'

Before Megatron could see who insulted him, he was knocked over by a blast. The Decepticons looked up to see a small band of Autobots aiming their blasters at them. Megatron got back on his feet, very angry.

'You will pay for that insult Autobot with your Spark!'

'Not so fast Megatron! Come any closer and my good ol'friend here will trample you into space dust!'

The Decepticons found themselves in a very large shadow. Looking up they saw the awesome presence of Omega Supreme. Blaster was thankful that on the way here they bumped into the giant transforming rocket. Now the odds were even and Blaster was in a fighting mood.

'Pay back for earlier! Let's get em guys!'

'Constructicons! Form Devestator and destroy that giant oaf!' ordered the Decepticon leader.

'INSULT: NOT APPRECIATED. PAY BACK: HIGHLY ANTICIPATED.' boomed the giant Autobot.

As Omega Supreme took on Devastator, the Autobots fought the Decepticons. Megatron began fighting Bluestreak.

'Where's your leader Autobot! Why isn't he here!' he shouted, as he began slowly began twisting Bluestreak's arm till it began to fall apart. Bluestreak used his free arm to punch Megatron and kick him away.

'I don't need Optimus to turn you into scrap!' cried the young Autobot firing his blaster. As the battle continued the Autobots began to struggle. Megatron was firing left and right until Soundwave pulled him back. Megatron glared at him furiously.

'Soundwave! What is the meaning of this?'

'MEGATRON. STARSCREAM HAS SOMETHING THAT I THINK YOU SHOULD HEAR!'

Megatron sighed. Starscream was the last machine he wanted to see right now, but Soundwave said it was important so he opened his communication channel until he heard the shrill voice of the red seeker.

'Mighty Megatron! I trust you are well?'

Even Megatron could detect the sarcasm in his voice.

'What do you want Starscream? I'm busy!'

'Oh I just thought I should let you know that I have done something you wouldn't believe.'

'Oh and what might that be? Destroyed a petty human settlement?'

Starscream chuckled and what he said next almost made Megatron stop functioning.

'I have captured the Autobot leader Optimus Prime!'

* * *

Omega Supreme fell as Devestator knocked him over. Omega braced himself for the final blow as Devestator grinned. 

'Devastator thinks you should say a final word!' he howled, raising his giant fist over the giant Autobot. But before he could attack Megatron flew into the sky with the rest of the Decepticons.

'Devestator, fall back! There is another matter of great importance!' ordered the evil machine.

Devestator looked shocked. He was about to destroy one of the Decepticons greatest threats and now he was being ordered to fall back. Not wanting to get an audio full of Megaton's anger he fell back into his six individual robot modes and zoomed off after his leader. Blaster looked to the sky, he was barley standing after Thundercracker blew a hole in his leg joint.The Autobots would had been scrap by now if Megatron hadn't given the order to fall back.

'We...won?' he said confused.

'SITUATION: PUZZLING.' boomed Omega Supreme, standing back up.

The Autobots looked at each other confused. Megatron had them in his metal hands, but didn't even stay to finish them off. The Decepticons would use any moment they could get to wipe them out for good. As they began to ask themselves what had happened, Trailbreaker gave a bit of information.

'You know now that I think about it I detected Soundwave receiving a message of some sort.' informed Trailbreaker.

Blaster was on it. He could replay any messages sent between any Autobot or Decepticon depending how strong the signal was. He transformed into his boom box mode and began the play back. The Autobots crowded round trying to hear what had been said.

'I...ave...cap...ured...Auto...bot...Opti...mus...Prime!'

Blaster transformed back, he already knew who sent the message and where it came from.

'Quickly guys! We got to follow those Decepticons!' he cried.

Without asking, the Autobots sped off after the Decepticons, who had just heard the reason why they pulled out of a battle they could of won.

'You don't believe that little loser do you Megatron!' cried Sky Warp.

'Yeah! How could he capture Optimus all by himself?' said an angered Bonecrusher, who really wanted to see a crushed Omega Supreme.

'Starscream wouldn't lie if he had told me directly. I believe he is up to something but I must be sure!'

the Decepticons zoomed off to the coordinates that Starscream had sent them.

* * *

Starscream snickered to himself after sending the message to Megatron. Now all he had to was wait and put on a good show for the Decepticons. Thankfully the Autobots who had followed him earlier must have given up. He turned to face Optimus Prime who was standing, still very unaware that he was in a very bad situation. Apparently Ironhide had let go of his arm informing him that he saw something and would return after checking it out. Optimus tried to make himself look alert but he was actually hoping that a passing Decepticon wouldn't see him. Starscream just chuckled and waited until he heard the sound of Decepticon's flying near by.

'Time to take the stage Optimus!' he said, with a sly grin.

Megatron looked down and saw in a clearing Starscream and Optimus Prime. the other Decepticons also saw and were very surprised.

'Hey, he weren't kidding! how'd he get Optimus anyhow?' said a shocked Rumble.

Starscream detected the Decepticons right above him and snickered.

'Show time' he thought.

'So Optimus Prime! You think you can stop me? The might of the Decepticon army, Starscream? Hah! I'll turn you into scrap!'

The Decepticons watched in shock as Starscream began to advance towards the Autobot leader.

'He's flipped a logic circuit!' cried Sky Warp.

Starscream sent a powerful uppercut to the unaware Autobot. Optimus felt the pain and fell back. Trying to stand himself up, which was hard in his condition, he tried to defend himself. Did a Decepticon see him? Or did he fall into a Decepticon trap. Before he could even consider which of the two had happened he felt himself being hoisted into the air and thrown against a wall or something. He tried to stand up again but he felt blow after blow. Who ever it was attacking him, he wasn't showing any mercy. The Decepticons watched, almost impressed that Starscream was beating the living mainframe out of Optimus Prime. He grabbed Prime by the legs, spun him round and threw him against a very thick tree. then began to punch and kick the wounded Autobot leader.

'Wow, and I used to think he was all talk!' said an impressed Long Haul.

Megatron just watched. Soundwave presumed he was just a little jealous or angry that Starscream had done this without his permission. Whatever it was it wasn't making the Decepticon leader any happier. Starscream sent a final blow knocking the Autobot leader onto the ground where he lay still. Optimus was still active but his energy levels were too worn out. Starscream stood onto of him and looked to see his fellow Decepticons, acting surprised.

'Oh, Megatron. Didn't see you there.'

The Decepticons landed near Starscream, who was trying to suppress a laugh at the sight of Megatron's face.

'How did you do it Starscream?' asked Thundercracker, looking at the fallen body of Optimus Prime.

'I have told you that I was mightier than Megatron, have I not?' he said folding his arms.

Megatron suddenly moved towards Starscream and Optimus. Starscream didn't flinch as he examined the fallen machine. After a moment or so he looked back at Starscream...and punched him across the face, causing the seeker to fall over. Starscream looked up angered.

'HOW DARE YOU!' he screeched!

'I have defeated a foe you never could...'

'DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!'

Megatron's voice even made Soundwave shake in fear as the Decepticons jumped back. Then they watched as Optimus tried to stand back up, very slowly.

'W-what are you talking about?' demanded Starscream.

'I have fought Prime for 9 million years! I know how he fights and that wasn't how he fought me!'

He then walked over to Optimus, who was trying to stand and kicked him till he stumbled over a fallen tree, making some of the Decepticons snicker.

'Did you not even considered that I knew that the Autobots also suffered what we had suffered. Optimus Prime has suffered the worst because he was nearest the center of that electronic blast. He can't even see or hear us.'

As Optimus tried to stand again he made a screech that made the Decepticons cover their Audio Receptors.

'Hah! He can't even talk!' laughed an amused Sky Warp.

'Figures, only Starscream would attack an Autobot who can't fight back!' snickered Rumble.

'At least I captured him! I alone captured Optimus Prime right underneath the Autobot's pheromone sensors!'

As Starscream and Rumbled argued, Thundercracker and Sky Warp suddenly got in the mood for a little game. Sky Warp pulled the Autobot leader to his feet and pushed him into a tree very hard.

'Hey Thundercracker! Wanna play Pass the Prime?' he snickered.

Thundercracker did the same but this time pushed Optimus over another fallen tree. Optimus was trying to keep his balance but the fact that he was being pushed and kicked around meant he was in deep trouble. Only Decepticons would use a moment like this for their amusement. He could only hope his friends got to him in time.

* * *

Ironhide heard the screech that Optimus made back at Autobot HQ. The other Autobots looked round trying to see if he was near. Bumblebee checked his radar.

'My sensors indicate that Prime is just a few meters away!'

'Well then let's go!' shouted Ironhide.

'Wait!' cried Bumblebee,

'I also detect a number of Decepticons!'

The group went silent but Ironhide suddenly loaded his blaster and sped off.

'W...ait...for...us!' cried Jazz, as the rest of the troops followed. As they got closer they heard voices that were getter louder and louder with every step they took.

'I AM DESTINED TO LEAD THE DECEPTICONS MEGATRON!'

'YOU COULDN'T LEAD AN ARMY OF OBEDIENT MECHA ZOIDS YOU DIMWITTED DOLT!'

Ironhide recognized it as a Megatron and Starscream argument. He waited for the others to catch up before peering over the edge of the bush he used for cover. As the rest of the Autobots followed his lead they saw a sight that made their lubricants boil over. Megatron was having a argument with Starscream while the other Decepticons were pushing and kicking their helpless leader around. Jazz pulled a face that made Spike suddenly became very afraid of him.

'I...swear...I'm...gonna...turn...those...'

Whatever Jazz had said after that made the young human feel a little uneasy.

'Alright let's just think how we're gonna...'

Before Bumblebee could finish, Ironhide leaped out and dashed over to the Decepticons.

'I'M GONNA TURN YOU ALL INTO SCRAP! YOU LOUSY, STINKIN, LAME EXCUSE FOR MACHINES!'

He jumped on top of Sky Warp, covering his eyes and ponding him like a wild animal! The Decepticons forgot about Prime and braced themselves as another mini army of Autobots began to attack. As the two fractions fought, Spike ran over to Prime. He was still functioning and the Decepticons hadn't damaged him that badly. However the Autobots were out numbered and most of them were still in bad shape. Spike just stood there with the blaster the Autobots made him, doing his best to protect his friend.

* * *

'I...I...I done it!' exclaimed an excited Wheeljack. 

Ratchet and Perceptor looked up to see Wheeljack holding a device. Earlier on he said he something to do and ran off. An hour later and he's back with a funny looking gun. Ratchet's optics had just blown again so he couldn't see what his dangerous friend had made. Chip looked at it with wonder.

'What's that Wheeljack?' he asked.

'This little baby is...is...is gonna solve all our problems. As you know that EMP blast fried...fried...fried our sensory circuits! This will power them up and fix them in...in...in one blast, with the exception of...of...of Optimus.'

Chip eyes lit up but Perceptor stood back getting a little afraid.

'Did you test that thing?' he asked.

Wheeljack snickered.

'Not...not...not yet!' he said and aimed it at Ratchet. Ratchet was completely unaware at the moment.

'Hey Chip, where's he pointing that thing anyhow?' he asked.

'...right at you.' replied Chip.

Ratchet suddenly jumped back and fell over. He had known Wheeljack for a very long time and usually when he builds things he has to rebuild them three or four times before they worked. The first time it was used, usually left a giant hole in Wheeljack's workshop. He raised his hand trying to stop the overly excited Wheeljack.

'Wheeljack if you use that thing on me I'm gonna ban you from using my tools!' he cried.

'Trust me! This will...will...will work, you can count on it!'

'That's what you said the last 5 million times!'

Chip had to duck with Sparkplug behind Perceptor, who watched as Wheeljack activated his device. A surge of energy hit Ratchet causing him to howl in pain before falling to the floor again. Chip wheeled himself over to his fallen friend, worried that he might had actually received a serious injury.

'Ratchet! You OK?' he asked.

Ratchet slowly stood up and shook himself.

'I felt like I got hit by a 20'000 bolt of energy...but...I can see!'

As Ratchet was overjoyed he could see again Wheeljack sighed with relieve.

'Phew. So it...it does work!' he said.

'WHAT!' screamed Ratchet, realizing that not even Wheeljack was sure it was going to work. Perceptor just laughed as the medical officer began screaming at Wheeljack saying stuff like, you're not using my tool kit again! However the happy moment was interrupted by Teletraan-1.

'INCOMING MESSAGE FROM AUTOBOT BLASTER.'

Blaster than appeared on the screen, surrounded by blasters firing and battle cries.

'This is Blaster, blasting at you! We're taking on Decepticons but we're having uncool problems. Prime's in the center of the battlefield and he can't move! Send backup, pronto!'

Ratchet stopped screaming at Wheeljack.

'OK. We'll just take this and use it to fix the remaining Autobots!'

'What about Prime?' asked Sparkplug.

Perceptor held up the half finished Sensory Chip that belonged to Optimus.

'This will help Prime long enough for him and the Autobots to take out the Decepticons.'

He gave it to Sparkplug, who climbed inside the vehicle mode that was Wheeljack.

'Be careful with it! If you damage it, it will take even longer to fix Optimus Prime!'

Wheeljack and Ratchet sped off to the battlefield with Sparkplug hanging onto the piece that would help fix his giant friend, hoping that they would get there in time.

_Things are starting to heat up! Wheeljack has now invented a device that can cure the Autobots but Optimus Prime is right in the middle of a huge battle and he can't move. Plus the Autobots are outnumbered and in bad shape! Can Sparkplug get Prime his Sensory Circuit to him before it's too late? Found out in the last chapter, coming soon!_


	5. A Well Deserved Rest

_It's the final chapter but so much has happened! The Autobots and Decepticons had lost most of their basic senses after an electronic blast. Optimus Prime had it worse though, not being able to see, hear or talk and now Starscream has attempted to use him for a dirty trick. Angered, the Autobots attack the Decepticons but they are in no condition to fight as some of them are still blind, deaf or mute! However Wheeljack has invented a device that can fix the Autobots and Sparkplug has Optimus Prime's Sensory Circuit. Without these device's the Autobots are doomed so read on it's the last part of the story!_

**A Well Deserved Rest**

Spike tried his best to defend the fallen Autobot leader from the claws of Ravage, Soundwave's dangerous cat-like partner in crime. Thankfully the Autobots who went to defend the power plant arrived with Omega Supreme, however it wasn't safe for Prime. Devestator came to be and began to attck the giant Autobot, plus Sky Fire came to assist with the battle but was being attacked by his old friend Starscream. Spike watched in horror as Omega Supreme and Devestator where getting closer and closer to where he and Optimus Prime were. Ravage had noticed too and seemed to laugh as he ran off at the human and Autobot's misfourtune. However Spike wasn't about to leave his friend alone. He tried calling out to his friends,

'HEY GUYS! WE NEED HELP!' he cried.

Ironhide was trying to get to them but Sky Warp was dragging up in the air and dropping him. Taking advantage of the situation, Ironhide faced the sky and fired at the black jet. Hitting him on the wing, Ironhide then braced himself for impact but was saved by Sky Fire. After giving Sky Fire the thumbs up, he lept onto of Sky Warp, who had to land.

'I've seen dirty things in my time you bolt head, but that was far from dirty! It was low and disgusting evn for a Decepticon!'

'Just doing my job!' chuckled Sky Warp, throwing Ironhide into a boulder.

Jazz was trying to reach Spike but Thundercracker was holding him back. Bluestreak had lost his arm that Megatron had damaged earlier but he was still beating the circuitry out of Soundwave. Lasers were firing and fists were flying and the defenceless Optimus Prime was in the middle of it all. Worst of all Megatron was trying to make his way to Optimus, trying to destroy him in this golden oppertunity. The only ones who were trying to stop him was a half blind Bumblebee and a very worn out Blaster.

'Out of my way you worthless tin cans!' he cried, kicking the small Autobot,

'I will destroy Prime and be victorious!'

'I said it before bucket head! Over...My...Burnt...Out...Speakers!'

And with that Blaster sent the Decepticon leader a powerful sonic boom. Bumble jumped on top of Megatron, covering his optics.

'Get off me you insect!' cried Megatron, trying to shake the little Autobot off him.

* * *

Sparkplug could see the titanic battle looming front of him. He clung to Optimus Prime's Sensory Circuit as Wheeljack got closer. Ratchet was driving next to him going faster than he usally did. Sparkplug prayed to whatever being created the universe that his son and friends were alright. Wheeljack then stopped just near enough so that Sparkplug could get out without the Decepticons seeing him. Then Wheeljack and Ratchet transformed and began to advance towards the battle. 

'OK Sparkplug, we're going to use my new toy on the Autobots! You got to get that to Prime! Remember where it goes?'

Sparkplug nodded and ran off. Standing behind a bush, he waited until Wheeljack and Ratchet made a move. He looked over almost horrified to see Megatron almost on top of his son and Optimus. Megatron aimed his Fusion Cannon at the helpless leader.

'Now I will destroy Optimus Prime! Then this planet will be all mine!'

He laughed in his evil machnical way and prepared to fire.

'HEY! MEGA-BUM!'

Megatron looked up to see Wheeljack holding a funny looking gun. If there was one thing in the universe that he hated it was when someone insulted him. He would show Wheeljack no mercy, however that gun he was holding made the Decepticon leader a little nervous. Ratchet then cried out to his fellow Autobots.

'Trust me guys! This will hurt but it's for your own good!'

Before the Autobots could ask why, Wheeljack fired and the surge of energy hit all the Autobots. Spike watched as they cried in pain and fell to the floor. For a moment Spike thought that Wheeljack had flipped and the Decepticons just looked confused.

'Did he just do our job for us?' asked Thundercracker.

His reply was Bluestreak punching him in the face. Soon all the Autobots were standing all looking pumped and full of energy.

'Let's stomp these lugs right now!' cried Ironhide, who now could finally see as clear as day.

As the newly recharged Autobots attacked the Decepticons, Sparkplug ran out to where Spike was still standing near Optimus. Spike was glad to see his father but even more happier when he saw what he had in his hands.

'Alright Dad! You brought it!'

'Spike! You got to help me put this in!'

As the human's worked Megatron was tackling Wheeljack, when someone insults him he makes them pay. He threw Wheeljack across the battlefield and began firing at Ironhide. His energy was starting to get low but it was enough to crush the Autobots and Optimus Prime. Even though the Autobots were as good as new, they were powerless against the might that was Megatron. Soon the Autobots will be gone! He stood over Bumblebee who glared up at him.

'Any last words Autobot?' he asked, aiming his fusion cannon at him.

'I'd rather tell them to a Space Slug than you, bucket head!' said the brave little Autobot.

Megatron snickered and took aim. However he was interuppted when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him onto of Starscream. Angered he looked at the one who dared strike him while he was about to annilate. to his horror he saw the only being who stood between him and total universal conquest...Optimus Prime.

* * *

Optimus Prime had no idea what was going on around him. He did however feel that someone play around with his circuits. Then he began to hear a distance sound, the sound of battle. Then he heard a familiar voice.

'Optimus! Can you hear me?'

'Spike?'

Spike almost jumped with joy when he heard Optimus Prime's voice. Soon the Autobot leaders optics flashed and he slowly stood up. Optimus looked round, suprised to see a battle going on around him. Looking down he saw the happy faces of Sparkplug and Spike. He knelt down and asked,

'Spike, Sparkplug! What has happened? What's going on?'

'Prime, I'm sorry!' cried Spike, who could barely be heard with fighting going on.

'When Bumblebee and me left you outside, Starscream took you away pretending to be Ironhide!'

Optimus suddenly felt really angry and stupid. How could he have fallen for such a trick? Looking up he saw his exhausted Autobots trying to fight off the Decepticons...and then he saw sight that made his optics flash a dangerous blue. Megatron was standing over Bumblebee preparing to fire on him. Jumping to his feet he ordered for Spike and Sparkplug to take cover and ran over to aid his friend. Megatron hadn't noticed him so he grabbed him from behind and, for a little payback, threw him onto Starscream. Megatron looked up in shock to see that he was standing before him. The Autobots looked up in joy to see their leader back on his feet. Spike and Sparkplug had retreated to a safe distance, hiding behind a tree watching the battle unfold. Optimus pulled Bumblebee to his feet with ease.

'Sorry to have worried you Bumblebee.' said the Autobot Leader.

'Prime, your voice is music to my audio recptors!' said the excited Bumblebee.

Prime then advanced towards both Megatron and Starscream.

'It's time for a little payback, Megatron!'

Starscream jumped up and stood behind Megatron like the coward he was. He was almost certain that Optimus Prime knew what he had done to him and was coming for revenge.

'Do something Megatron!' he screeched.

Megatron snarled and pushed him away as he too began to march towards his foe.

'You may be able to speak, see and hear me Prime, but I can still turn you into scrap!'

'You'll be suprised Megatron!' replied the Autobot leader.

Almost all of the Decepticons and Autobots stopped to watch their leaders fight each other. Optimus made the first move, he grabbed Megatron by the arm and threw him, feet first, into a rock. Megatron used this, as soon as his feet came in contact with the rock he jumped off it and landing on top of Prime, punching him in the face. Optimus kicked him off and grabbed a nearby fallen tree. Using it like a baseball bat, he swung it at Megatron, causing him to fall back. Megatron stood up, picking up a heavy boulder he flung it at Prime. Like baseball again, Prime whacked the boulder back at Megatron, which hit him in the face. Megatron then ran forward, crying out in rage and swung both his fists together to send the Autobot leader back on the ground. Megatron placed one foot on him, claiming victory. That was until Prime grabbed his leg and swung him on top of the other Decepticons. Megatron was now low on energy and the Decepticons suddenly got very scared as Optimus Prime started advancing towards them.

'Say Autobots! Who wants to play Kick The Decepti-can?' said the Autobot leader.

'I get first dibs!' shouted Jazz running up behind him.

Soon the Decepticons were surrounded by the Autobots. Megatron grinned.

'You forget Prime! I still have Devestator!' he cried.

Not long after saying this, Devestator fell to the ground, where he formed the six Constructicons and flew off. Omega Supreme stood over them, almost smiling.

'CORRECTION: NOT ANY MORE' he replied.

Megatron suddenly took to the air and the Decepticons joined him. he glared down at Optimus Prime.

'One of these days Prime! I will rule all!' he cried.

'As long as my circuits continue to function that day will never come!' shouted Optimus Prime, as he watched the Decepticons retreat in the darkerning sky.

* * *

Spike, Chip and Sparkplug were no longer surrounded by confusion. All of the Autobots had been repaired and were celebrating their well-being. Mirage was standing near Blaster shaking his hand. 

'I never thought I'd be glad to hear you again Blaster!' said a very happy Mirage.

'Really?' said the suprised Blaster,

''Cause if you want I can lay down some tunes and we...'

'NO' cried all of the Autobots.

Blaster began to sulk and Spike chuclked. He looked back up at Wheeljack, Ratchet and Perceptor who were overlooking Optimus Prime. He was sitting on Ratchet's operating table waiting for the examination to finish. Bumblebee walked up to his leader looking sorry for himeself.

'I'm sorry I left you alone Prime.' he said.

Optimus just patted his friend on the head.

'It's past us now. I'm just glad you can see again.'

Bumblebee smiled and stood back as Wheeljack held up a circuit. The Autobots looked at it with curiosisty.

'I thought we just put that back in Prime?' said a confused Ironhide.

'That was just a temporay one. We're still working on Prime's real Sensory Circuit.' exclaimed Ratchet

Optimus looked up alarmed, as did the other Autobots.

'Then..how am I able to speak and hear and talk?' asked Prime.

'We put another temporary one in you! Each of them lasts for about an hour. However if you over work it they last about twenty minutes or so. So until it's repaired I, as your Medical Officer, forbid you to work. Until your real one is fixed you're not going anywhere!'

Optimus was a little suprised by what Ratchet had said. Perceptor had told him it would be a week until they were finished with his Sensory Circuit. What was he going to do until then? If he overworked his temporary ones, they'd only last twenty minutes and Ratchet didn't have an endless supply.

'So what am I to do until its repaired?' he asked.

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other and grinned.

**Three Days Later...**

'Why am I always the one picked to guard this big stupid Dinobot!' demanded Hound.

'Grimlock not stupid! Grimlock smartest Dinobot of all!'

'You know what I mean!' sighed Hound.

Spike watched as the Autobots were trying to defeat the Dinobots at American Football. Yet again poor Hound was chosen to guard Grimlock and was dreading when he had to tackle the big brute. Inside Wheeljack was busy trying to convince Ratchet to let him use his tool kit.

'It worked didn't it? I'm really sorry pal, I won't do it again!'

'Wheeljack, that's the 5 millionth time you said that! I'm not your test bot!'

'I promise I won't do it again! Please! I'm really sorry!'

Perceptor was busy trying to fix Prime's circuit but was getting annoyed at the bickering his colleagues were making. He suddenly spun round and snapped at the pair.

'Now look here! If we don't fix this circuit, Optimus Prime will be out of action for a month! Ratchet, let bygones be bygones! And Wheeljack, what were you thinking firing a device you hadn't even tested on our only Medical Officer?'

The two Autobots looked down abit dissapointed.

'Well, I'm still funtioning after all these years!' sighed Ratchet.

'I was pretty confident it would work.' sighed Wheeljack.

Perceptor nodded and turned round to continue his work, that was until Wheeljack suddenly shaouted,

'But I got a new device that will make this quick work! Now if I can just borrow your Sensory Circuit for a minute Ratchet!'

'GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!'

Perceptor sighed and shook his head.

Spike was glad that it went back to being a quiet day at Autobot HQ. But really made him smile was that Optimus was doing what his doctor had told him to do. He was lying on what looked like a giant sunbed, his arms behind his head and his legs crossed over, almost like he was getting a tan. It was a little strange to see Optimus like that but it did his Autobot's good to know that their leader was taking it easy for once. Spike sniggered as he walked over.

_'Now all he needs is a Energon Shake with a parasol!'_ he thought.

'Enjoying yourself Optimus?' asked Spike, walking up to resting robot.

Optimus looked down at his human friend.

'It's nice., but as soon as Perceptor is finished with my circuits I will continue to matain a close eye on the Decepticons!'

'Oh.' said Spike, a little sad.

The Autobots and Spike had hoped that Optimus might take a few more breaks in the future but he seemed more interested in guard duty. Spike sat next to the Autobot leader. After a moment of silence, Optimus leaned a little closer to his human friend.

'Spike?'

'Hmm?' responded the young human.

'I was wondering...I saw this sport on one of your planet's broadcasting channels. It looked really interesting, I believe you call it Boskit Ball? Could you teach me how to play it?'

Spike laughed out loud.

'It's called Basket Ball!'

As the human and robot talked about the sport, Jazz and Prowl sat inside Autobot HQ keeping an eye on them. They had taken over watch duty from Prime and were watching the Autobots enjoy a quiet day.

'Well, nothin like a good ol fashioned relaxation day, eh Prowl?'

'Yep, just keep an eye out on any Decepticon activaty.'

'Yes sir!'

The two Autobots kicked back and relaxed as the Autobots and their leader, for once, enjoyed a perfect, quiet, relaxing day.

_Thats it! Happy ending! The Autobots are victoruois and Optimus gets a well deserved break! Thanks for reading but don't think this is my last Transformer fic! I got loads more! This is AngelicV signing out! _


	6. A Little Note and Preview

Hey there is AngelicV in the house! I finished my first Transformer fic and I'm so happy! I never expected so many people to like it and send positive feedback! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the tips Tomorrow4eva and watch out cause I gonna re-edit it soon! I'd also like to thank the Transformers who helped me make this story! Thanks guys!

**Optimus Prime:** It was fun! Hope to be in your fics in the future.

**AngelicV:** Prime it's an honer to work with you. No hard feelings with the whole...Decepticon kicking you around...thing?

**Optimus Prime:** At least I got to kick their exhaust pipes in the end!

**AngelicV:** Phew. What about you Jazz?

**Jazz:** Yeah it was fun too! Am I in your next one?'

**AngelicV:** Actually Jazz...you're the star in my next one!'

**Jazz:** Really! Awesome! Do I get to kick Decepti-cans?

**AngelicV:** Errr...no.

**Jazz:** Save the Earth from destruction?

**AngelicV:** No...not exactly...

**Jazz:** Then what am I doing?

**AngelicV:** Well you get to experience what it's like to be me for a day!

**Jazz:** Huh?

**AngelicV:** And we're out of time but stay tuned! Watch out for my next fic, " A Day With Jazz Witwicky" so watch out!

**Jazz:** JAZZ WITWICKY? I ain't called Jazz Witwicky! What's this about?

AngelicV drives out the building with Optimus

**Jazz:** Get back here!


End file.
